


Chastity

by kestra_troi



Series: Kinky Steter Drabbles No One Asked For [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Beta Peter Hale, Chastity Device, Clothed Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, Drabble, Established Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Femdom, Gratuitous Smut, Lawyer Peter Hale, Light BDSM, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Knotting, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Sub Peter, Sub Peter Hale, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: Peter wins his case, so him and Stiles decide to celebrate in the supply closet. Once inside, Stiles takes control.This has no redeeming plot value. 100% smut.Ages unspecified.[Mentions of knotting and breeding kink, but no actual breeding or knotting.]





	Chastity

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this today, pretty much all afternoon. Not Beta Read or Edited, all mistakes/annoying eccentricities are completely my own. 
> 
> I've been sitting with this smut bunny for maybe YEARS and it finally, FINALLY got written. OOOOHHHHH THE RELIEF!!
> 
> Comments and kudos welcome!

For such a fancy law office the supply closet wasn’t exactly luxurious, but--eh--they’d fooled around in tighter spaces. Stiles shoved Peter back against the wall behind the door, carding her hands through his perfectly manicured court-appearance hairdo; leaving it excellently mussed. Peter nipped at her plump bottom lip, grabbing her ass and pulling her flush against his front. 

Stiles chuckled. Successful case dismissals always got Peter randier than anything else, even outright victories. The bastard loved nothing more than spoiling other people’s plans. He humped her leg like a puppy. Not that there was much there to feel. She pulled away for air, and he tried to follow, but Stiles yanked his head back. “Someone’s horny today, huh, Daddy?” 

Peter didn’t deign to respond. Stiles snorted. Her one, him ZERO! Huffing under her breath, trying to restrain her giggles, she jerked his head to the side and pounced. She bit and sucked that special place that always made him shiver just below his jawline where his pulse fluttered. She attacked him with relish and he groaned under the onslaught. 

After suckling a darkish love bite the size of a small moon, she pulled away and watched it disappear. She smirked and got to work leaving a myriad of bruises up and down the side of his throat. She couldn’t get enough of marking him up. She’d even tried wearing wolfsbane-infused lipstick once. But the rash totally, hadn’t been worth it. 

Back when they’d first started fucking, she loved riding him, holding him down, squeezing the thick muscle. Her hands could barely fit around the damn thing. Made choking him in bed a little more of a challenge. One they solved with some handy dandy toys from their local store. Since then they’d played around with erotic asphyxiation probably more than was healthy. She had something of an unhealthy obsession with his thick neck. And he could never deny her anything.

A fact she ruthlessly exploited at every turn. 

Nibbling back up his bared throat, Stiles licked the shell of his ear eliciting a shudder as she whispered, “Have you been a good boy, Daddy?”

“I won, didn’t I,” he replied without an ounce of humility. The smarmy bastard. 

“Yeah, you did,” Stiles crowed, bumping her nose playfully against his. Peter mirrored the movement, eyes shut and rumbling softly in his chest; a cuddlewhore to the end. “And it was fucking hot,” she assured him. “But have you been a good boy, for me, Daddy?”

Peter stilled. Stiles pressed her smug smile against his cheek. Stiles 2--Peter NOTHING! “Answer me, Daddy.”

His fingers dug into her ass, aggressively, with just the barest hint of claws. Stiles tingled and shivered. “Yes,” he grumbled. 

“Yes, what?”

“Yes,  _ mistress _ ,” Peter begrudgingly responded.

“Show me,” Stiles demanded. 

“Stiles--” he growled, full of wanting and frustration.

“I wanna see it,” she reiterated. “Now.”

He didn’t move. Stiles slurped lovingly at his chin and then knocked him flat against the wall and stepped away. “Now,” she insisted. 

His eyes flared electric blue in the dim light of the supply closet and for a moment they stood there staring each other down. Eventually, Peter rumbled unhappily, rolled his eyes and unzipped his pants. Stiles kept her face neutral while doing a happy dance in her head. Me-3, him-zippo! 

Peter dutifully pulled out his junk.

Stiles flicked on the light. 

After her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness Stiles looked down at her fiancé's goods. His pubes were shaved smooth. Not a hair to be seen. His balls hung down low and heavy, fuller than a normal human’s set would be. And his dick, once impressive and thick, now glinted in the light trapped within a chastity cage, all tiny and perpetually soft. Me-everything, him--nada! 

She moaned a little at the sight. Over a year of chastity and he was finally wearing the one of the smallest cages they made for werewolves, a generally well-hung bunch. Stiles bit her lip to keep from gushing, but she couldn’t hold it all in. “It’s so fucking cute, Daddy,” she cooed. “That new one looks beautiful on you.”

Indignant, Peter huffed. Stiles ignored his surly attitude. Boys will be boys after all. More than twelve months into this arrangement-slash-experiment and he still acted put-out and unhappy. But he never refused. With each new, progressively smaller cage he harrumphed and rolled his eyes and pouted, but he always secured it on. 

“It’s your own fault,” she told him. “If you weren’t such a slut, you wouldn’t have to wear them.”

She’d said the same thing back when it all began and repeated it to him like a mantra every chance she got. Who could blame her, though? The man had half a dozen brats all over the country. A boy and a girl in California. A set of twins in Arizona. A boy in Wisconsin, and another in Maine. And those were just the ones with substantiation. Peter popped knots as freely as a wild dog in rut and there was no way in Hell she was going to let herself end up as baby-mama-of-the-month #2,000. No friggin’ way.

Arms crossed, Peter kept his mouth shut. Even as a highly skilled, highly successful lawyer he couldn’t really argue with her point. None of his illegitimate spawn were exactly planned per se, but he couldn’t deny there being a primal satisfaction at knocking up gorgeous women and being made a father numerous times over. If he could get men pregnant he’d probably do that too. So sue him, he had a bit of a kink for it.

“Fit alright?”

“Fits fine.”

“Good.” Stiles reached out and slowly grazed her finger tip along his sac. Peter couldn’t suppress a full-body shiver. “I really love how big your nuts look compared to your cute, little nugget. You’re little pee-pee, nub-nub.”

Peter curled his lip, a low, dangerous rumble erupting from his throat. Unimpressed, but thoroughly turned on, Stiles grabbed him by the chin and the balls. “Such a sexy snarl,” she teased, tugging him into a kiss with both hands. Peter gasped into her mouth. 

Stiles tittered. 

“You want it so badly, don’t you, Daddy,” she taunted between breaths. “Wanna shove that big, hard cock of yours up inside me. Make me your little bitch. Knot me over and over and over ‘til I’m all fat and round with your pup. You wanna breed me, don’t you, Daddy?”

“Mistress,” Peter moaned, his fangs elongating with arousal. The animal in him always won out in the end. 

“I’ll let you,” Stiles murmured. Peter groaned. She tugged on his ballsack a little harder. “After we’re married.”

Pressing a hand to Peter’s chest, Stiles pushed him back into the wall, not letting go of her hold on his junk. Chest heaving, eyes flaring, fangs descending, hair askew Peter looked debauched already and they hadn’t even gotten to the good part yet. 

Stiles gathered up her grip, squeezing Peter’s nuts together like a tube of toothpaste until the two testicles swelled together in her hand. Peter arched into her tightened grasp but held his place leaning into the wall. Stiles rubbed his nuts with her thumb and forefinger, then pinched the sensitive orbs. 

His breath hitched. Peter grabbed behind him, careful to keep his claws from defacing the wall. Stiles smirked and started gently tapping his nuts with the palm of her hand.  “You’ve been such a good boy for me, Daddy,” she assured him, flicking his testicles with every word. His ragged breaths seemed to fill the tiny space. “Can you smell how wet I am for you, Daddy? 

“Yes, Mistress,” Peter answered around his fangs.

“You were so hot in that courtroom today, Daddy. Loved seeing you work,” she said, adding more force to her fingers. “I think I’ll give you a treat. I’d say we’ve earned it.”

For two weeks he’d been buried in work for this case, on the home stretch searching for a loophole, an advantage. All those long hours paid off, but they’d both been too busy and tired to do much sexually. Which didn’t sit right with either one of them. 

Today, victory in hand, they’d settle the score. 

“Tonight, when we get home, I’m gonna tie you up and paddle your nuts like they’re my own personal ping-pong balls,” Stiles promised. “Would you like that, Daddy?” 

“Yes, Mistress,” he replied, his voice tinged with that monstrous reverberation that told her how desperate he really was. 

“Good boy.” Stiles released her hold on Peter, who sagged against the wall in relief and disappointment. Stiles shuffled backwards in the compact space until she bumped up against a stack of boxes. Hoisting herself on top of a stack, she spread her legs and pulled up her dress. 

Going commando on court day was one of their favorite games. Such indecency in the halls of justice, their own little inside joke. “Time for your treat, Daddy.”

Peter wasted no time in crossing the room and dropping to his knees. The last time he’d gotten anywhere near his soon-to-be-mate’s pussy was a month ago when she tied him up, gagged him, shoved a dildo in his mouth, and rode it until she came. He didn’t even get to rub his face in her cunt let alone taste her that night and since then he’d had to resort to sniffing her dirty panties while fingering himself to get satisfaction. She could be so stubborn and petty, especially when she had a point to prove. 

Of course, that was part of what made her so perfect for him. A wife, and a mate, and a domme, all rolled into one. 

Her first orgasm hit quickly what with how ravenously Peter ate her out. He knew his way around. The next one built on slowly, but made her quake and shiver once she rounded the bend. 

Stiles twined the fingers of hand with those of her future husband while also seizing the back of his head as he went to town. “You don’t stop,” she panted. “Until I squirt.”

Peter moaned against her sex. To be marked by her scent? There was nothing he wanted more. Besides perhaps a proper erection and an earth-shattering, pussy-knotting orgasm, but beggars can’t be choosers. Being claimed by his woman would have to do. For now.

He worked his woman over hard. The orgasms rolled in faster than she could count. She pulled his hair this way and that, mumbling words of encouragement, between stuttered breaths.  When her thighs began to quake uncontrollably and her noises shifted higher, Peter broke their hands and covered her mouth as she finally broke through.

She coated his face in come which immediately dribbled down his chin and soaked into his suit collar and lower. The stink of her clung to his skin, claiming him anew. He settled, grounded and purified as she crumpled boneless, precariously, atop the stack of paper boxes. 

While Stiles recovered, Peter licked fondly at her cunt, pressing his nose into her, savoring the moment. She brushed his hand away and petted his head lovingly. “Good boy,” she muttered drowsily. “Such a good boy for me...”

Eventually, Stiles returned to herself and nudged Peter out of her way. He whined quietly at the loss of her, but got to his feet and helped her smooth her dress. Unnecessarily. 

She waved him off and moved him into a better light producing her phone from out of nowhere. She snapped a few photos of his ruined, hand-made, Italian, come-soaked suit and his cock cage, announcing, “We’ll update your fans when we get home. They’ll love seeing you in this one.”

Modeling done, Peter wrapped Stiles in his arms. As she fiddled with her phone he ran his nose fondly along her sweaty hairline. “And we’ll do a before and after,” she decided. “Show that old video of you and your first chastity cage and how big you were versus now. Eeeek, it’ll be so HOT! Maybe do like a progression edit of all your videos. Wouldn’t that be hot?” 

Peter nodded. Already a caption arrived in his mind’s eye. ‘A Year In The Life of A Pussy-Whipped Stud’. Stiles liked those sorts of titles and nomenclature. The photo from today could be captioned as ‘Mistress lets me ruin another $5,000 Brioni suit with her come. #blessed #lockedlife #happywifehappylife #oralgame2strong’. 

She would find that last one amusing. 

“Alright, Daddy, let’s get you cleaned up and then let’s head home,” she declared, stowing her phone. “We still have more sex to do.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Peter agreed.

“And as a special treat for my big, sexy, lawyer stud I’ll let you wear the strap-on, tonight, if you want to,” she offered. 

“Some other time,” he said. 

“Really? You haven’t had your rubber cock in me since Christmas,” she reminded. 

“Later,” he maintained. 

“Ooh, sounds like someone’s angling for a ruined orgasm,” she joked. 

“Don’t I deserve one?”

“Of course you do,” Stiles affirmed in her speaking-to-a-child voice. “A full night of ball torture and pegging will be just the thing.”

“Agreed.”

“Just remember: every ruined orgasm is another extra day in chastity.”  

“I know,” he groused. Worth it, every time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just need more fics with femdom!Stiles giving sub!Peter what-for. It heals my soul and makes everything better. 
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
